Here Kaiba, Kaiba
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Upon taking a walk through the city Tristan and Joey happen upon Seto Kaiba in a compromising position.


**Here Kaiba, Kaiba**

**Title:** Here Kaiba, Kaiba

**Summary:** Upon taking a walk through the city Tristan and Joey happen upon Seto Kaiba in a compromising position.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own that cat, even though I'm allergic.

**Warnings:** This is a friendship fic mostly. Maybe some out of characterness but I will try my best to avoid that.

**Winter-Rae: **Just a silly little humor one shot by me staring Joey, Tristan, Seto and Mokuba. This is not a yaoi fic people. Besides I can't write a yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh story to save my life. I'll let other writers handle that.

* * *

**Here Kaiba, Kaiba**

"What we doing today Tristan?" Joey asked his friend. Since it was the weekend the two of them had just left the arcade, as was part of their weekend hang out ritual. Then they were to go and get Yugi and head to the burger place where they would wait for Tea to get off work. However it was just the two of them this weekend. Yugi and his grandpa were in Egypt and Tea was working a double shift today for extra cash.

"I don't know," Tristan replied with a shrug, "What do you wanna do?"

Joey shrugged. They exchanged looks.

"This shouldn't be this hard you know," Tristan told him. Joey nodded in agreement.

"How about we just walk for a bit," he suggested, "Clear our heads and maybe we'll think something to do."

Tristan mulled this over for a minute and then nodded.

"Sure, besides you could use the exercise," he joked poking his friend in the stomach. Joey smacked his hand away.

"Watch it," he warned.

* * *

"Meow!"

'Not again,' CEO genius Seto Kaiba thought to himself. He stood up from his desk and looked out the window into the front courtyard of his manor. In one of the trees near the gate was the small tabby cat.

"Meow!"

'I've told Mokuba at least fifty times to do something with that thing,' he thought, annoyed with the noise. The cat was once again stuck in the tree and had been there for who knew how long, judging by the amount of meowing it was doing he would guess it was there for a few hours.

"Meow!"

He sighed grudgingly. If the cat didn't be quiet he was never going to get any of his work done and since it was the weekend most of the workers were at home. Mokuba would also be home soon and if he seen the cat up there he would be upset.

'I better get him down,' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Why this way?" Tristan asked Joey as they turned to walk into the richer part of town.

"Short cut," the blonde replied, "to the river."

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you but I don't feel like seeing Kaiba's place anymore than I need too," he said. Joey looked down the street.

"Rich boy lives down there?" he asked.

"You didn't know that?"

"Like I come down here," Joey told him, "I just know that there's a short cut to the river down there."

"And you've never been there?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yugi told me about it."

"Good enough for me," Tristan mused, "Let's go."

* * *

"Come here you stupid animal," Seto muttered as he set up the ladder against the huge oak tree in the front yard. The cat looked at him and cocked its head to the side, it wasn't going anywhere.

"You're going to make me climb all the way up there to get you, aren't you?" Kaiba asked it, and then he shook his head.

"Great," he muttered, "Now I'm talking to animals, maybe Mokuba's right, and I need a vacation."

Seto made sure the ladder was as steady as it could be and then started to climb. He didn't realize how tall this tree was until he looked back down to see how far up he was. A fall from this height and it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Meow!"

"I'm coming already!"

Once he made it to the branch where the cat was sitting he reached out for it. The cat however had other ideas, it moved away from him.

'You've got to be kidding me,' he thought to himself as he reached further to try and grab the cat.

For a genius that was a very dumb thing to do; because as he reached over the ladder tipped over with his weight. Seto flung his arms out and grabbed onto the branch as he heard the ladder crash to the ground. He looked down at it and mentally cursed himself over and over again.

"Meow!"

Seto glared at the cat.

"Stupid animal," he growled straining to keep his grip. He looked down and thought against dropping to the ground. He hauled himself up onto the branch.

'Damn it,' he thought, 'this is just great. I'm behind in my work enough as it is. Mokuba will be home soon though I just have to wait.'

He looked around and the scenery made him all the more annoyed with his current predicament.

"I can't believe this," he muttered, "Stuck in a tree with a damn cat. Could this day get any worse?"

"I'm tellin' ya Tristan, Jean Grey could totally kick Sailor Pluto's butt in a fight."

"What? No way, not even. Sailor Pluto is bad ass while Jean is a wuss who can't even fight!"

'You have got to be joking; Wheeler and Taylor," Seto thought to himself, 'what are they doing out here anyway, maybe they won't notice me.'

However luck was not with the CEO that day as an acorn fell off one of the trees branches and caught the attention of the two friends as they walked. Joey picked it up and looked up, right at him. Kaiba could see a look of both intense amusement and confusion pass over his face.

"Kaiba, how the hell did you get stuck up in a tree?" he asked, causing Tristan to look up at him as well. Kaiba gritted his teeth.

'Oh Ra kill me right now,' he thought to himself, 'Just strike me down with a bolt of lightning or something, anything, just make it quick and right now.'

"Hello?" Joey called up to the CEO, "What happened?"

"Get lost Wheeler and take your friend with you," Seto replied.

"You need a hand?" Tristan asked him, "That's a pretty long jump, might break something."

'I'd rather break my neck then ask you two for help,' Seto thought. He knew full well that these two would never let him live this occurrence down. He could just hear them running to tell Yugi all about how he was stuck up in a tree.

"No I don't need a hand," Seto replied shortly, then muttered to himself, "I need a ladder."

"This your ladder Kaiba?" Joey asked pointing to the fallen object.

"Of course it is genius," Tristan said, "You see anyone else stuck up in a tree around here?"

"Just go away," Seto replied, "I don't need your help."

"Did you recently acquire telekinesis or something that you're not telling us about?" Trista called up to him, "Because you're gonna need it to get this ladder up there."

"Jean Grey from the X-Men had telekinesis," Joey mused, "She's hot."

"She's a comic book character," Tristan pointed out.

"So," Joey said, "You like Sailor Pluto!"

Tristan slapped his hand over Joey's mouth.

"You said you wouldn't say anything about that!" he said, he then looked released him and looked up at Kaiba sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiots," Kaiba muttered, "I wonder if a fall from this height would be enough to kill me?"

"What kinda tree is this anyway?" Joey wondered as he knocked on the truck.

"Oak," Tristan replied, "It has acorns remember."

Kaiba was getting very fed up with these two.

"If you're not going to help me out of here then get the hell off of my property!" he yelled at them. Joey and Tristan looked at him then exchanged looks with each other.

"Like we're going to help now," Joey said, "You need to learn some manners and how to lighten up man. Let's go Tristan."

"Later Kaiba, see you in class," Tristan said with a wave, "If you get out of there. I'm sure people walk by here all the time."

'Not really,' Kaiba thought to himself. He watched as the two of them started to walk away. He frowned, was it really that bad to ask them for help? He had mountains of work to get caught up on not to mention Mokuba would be home soon expecting him to entertain him for a few hours before bed. There was also that English assignment that was due tomorrow which he had to get done. Not like he could tell the teacher he was stuck up in a tree and couldn't finish it.

"Wait!" he called out to the two. Tristan and Joey stopped and looked back at him. Kaiba muttered something.

"Pardon?" Joey asked as he stuck his finger in his ear as if to clean it, "I didn't catch that?"

"Could you please set up the ladder for me," Kaiba snapped, "What are you gonna make me do beg?"

"Of course not," Tristan said. This answer took Kaiba by surprise. He watched as Joey and Tristan picked up the ladder and set it up against the tree. Tristan held it to support it was Kaiba climbed down.

Once he was on solid ground again Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the other two.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"No problem Kaiba," Joey said.

"What were you doing up there to begin with?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba's cat," Kaiba replied, "The damn thing got stuck up there, he was also making so much noise I couldn't concentrate. So I came out here to get him down and the ladder fell over, end of story."

"And thus we found you in a tree," Tristan joked, "Man that's something I never thought I would see in my lifetime."

"No kidding," Joey mused, "Well Kaiba, glad to be of help, see you in class."

"Wait a minute!" Kaiba said as they turned to leave. Both boys froze.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll..."

Joey cut him off.

"Relax rich boy," he said waving off his comment, "You're secret's safe with us."

"Why?" Seto asked, "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because we're not that bad of people," Tristan replied, "You don't want us to say anything and we won't simple as that. Not everyone is out to get you Kaiba."

"That and you know secrets of ours," Joey laughed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Sailor Jupiter and Jean Grey," the blonde replied, "Guilty pleasures, we all have em."

Kaiba nodded.

"Thank you."

"Jeez that's twice in one day you said thank you," Tristan said, "Is that even possible, or do you have a quota to fill?"

"That's all you're getting out of me," Kaiba replied shortly, "Now you'll be so kind as to get off of my property."

He turned and walked away. Joey glared at Tristan.

"This is all your fault," he said.

"Mine!" Tristan shouted, "You're the one who wanted to go for a walk!"

"Well you're the one who agreed with me, since when do you do that anyway?"

Tristan silenced him as a small meow sounded out. They looked up into the tree and saw Mokuba's cat sitting on a branch looking at them. The two looked at each other.

"Tell me we're not about to help Kaiba again?" Tristan groaned. Joey smirked.

"Looks like it bro," he mused, "Think of it this way though, it is Mokuba's cat after all. So in a way we're helping him and not Kaiba."

"Fine," Tristan said, "But you're climbing."

"But I hate heights!"

"Sorry, what was that?" Tristan asked, pretending not to hear him and he shoved him towards the ladder, "I didn't catch that."

"I hate you," the blonde muttered as he climbed.

"Naw you don't."

Joey held out his hand to the cat while trying to call it.

"Here kitty, kitty," he said. Next thing he knew the cat was jumping from the branch onto his head.

"Ouch!" he yelled and shook, nearly falling off.

"Don't fall!" Tristan shouted as he steadied the ladder. Joey regained his balanced and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kaiba better appreciate this!" he muttered as he climbed down and shoved the cat to Tristan. The brunette patted the cat's head and grinned.

"He's pretty cute," he mused, "And if he's giving you and Kaiba a bad time he's even better."

"Watch it," Joey warned. They took the cat to the front door of the house and knocked, surprised when Kaiba answered it.

"What now?" he asked shortly. Joey held out the cat to him.

"At risk to my own life I saved the fur ball from the tree," he said. Kaiba took the cat and nodded to them. Joey and Tristan waited for him to say something but were reminded of what he had said before. They were only going to get two 'thank yous' out of him, they could probably take a bullet for this guy and he wouldn't say thank you.

"Hey Seto!"

The three older boys turned to see Mokuba running towards the house.

"Hi Joey, hey Tristan," he said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving your cat," Tristan replied as he patted the animal's head. Seto set the cat in Mokuba's arms.

"I have work to do," he said dismissively and turned to leave. Mokuba scratched the cat behind its ears and it purred.

"What's the cat's name?" Tristan asked. Mokuba shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said, "We don't have a cat."

Tristan and Joey exchanged looks.

"What do you mean you don't have a cat?" the blonde shouted. Mokuba nodded.

"It's true," he said, "Seto's not a big cat lover, I don't mind them though. This guy has been coming around here for the past couple weeks. Seto keeps telling me to get rid of him but no matter what I do he keeps coming back."

"Looks like you got yourself a pet then Mokuba," Joey said, "See you around kid."

"Thanks guys, bye," Mokuba said waving to them as they walked down the pathway of a manor. The two friends left the gate surrounding the place and continued their walk. After a few moments Joey stopped.

"Hang on," he said.

"What's up?" Tristan asked.

"Kaiba was caught in that tree because he was trying to get a stray cat down."

Tristan caught on to where Joey was going with this.

"That doesn't sound like the Kaiba I know," he mused. The two friends looked back to the Kaiba manor and then at each other. After all, how bad could a guy be if he was willing to help out a stray animal?

"Damn it," Joey complained, "I'm starting to respect him now!"

Tristan laughed and threw an arm around his friend's neck.

"Let's go man," he said, "Lunch is on me today."

"Thanks buddy."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** So yeah I'm sure someone is going to go on about how they were out of character but I don't really care. This is a humor fic people and I did try my best. I love Seto so therefore he is fun to mess around with. I have a few more one shots like this in mind. Want more? Tell me. Cheers and thanks for reading. Don't forget to review please.


End file.
